


Hot water and slick skin

by TheTomBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: 'Gripping Magnus ass cheeks he easily lifted him and pressed him up against the cold tile wall. Shocked by his own actions he looked up at Magnus, who looked rather amused underneath the obvious feeling of lust.”My dear Alexander, I might have underestimated your strength.” He said with a amused smile.'Alec comes home to find Magnus in the shower.





	Hot water and slick skin

**Author's Note:**

> This contains some language and some rough gay sex. If that's not your cup of tea, click out of this. XD If you choose to stay, please leave a kudo and tell me what you think! I appreciate all feedback I can get.

When Alec entered Magnus loft that evening he heard water running, signaling Magnus was in the shower. Just the thought of Magnus naked body, glistening in its wet glory, made Alec grin and shrug his jacket off. Kicking off his boots he walked towards the bathroom, where he could see a faint layer of steam escape from the slight opening. Opening the door all the way he was met with a hot wall of steam, and immediately felt the drops began to drip down his face. Looking towards the shower he could see a shade behind the foggy glass door. He could see Magnus olive skin and his beautiful curves. Without noticing he stuck his tongue to lick his lips before he began to unbuckle his belt buckle. Stepping out of his jeans he took his shirt off as well before he opened the shower cabin. Just then Magnus saw him over his own shoulder, and Alec could see a smile form on his lips. Stepping in he felt the hot water lad on his skin in a soft beam. Closing the door behind him he gripped the bottle of soap from the small shelf. Pouring an amount in his hand, Magnus had shown him exactly how much, he applied it on the warlock’s back. He lay a hand on Magnus' shoulder before it began to trail lower, following the curve of his waist before settling on his hip. Sighing softly Magnus closed his eyes, feeling his lovers hand gently massage the bubbles into his skin.

”I was worried.” He finally said, just to break the silence. ”You were gone an extra hour.”

”A demon attack came up,” Alec answered softly, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. ”I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

”Alexander,” Magnus said and turned to face Alex in his natural glory. ”I would rather want you late if it means you’re alive. Don’t waste precious time to contact me in the midst of a demon attack.”

Alec smiled and gave a nod. Seeming satisfied Magnus picked the bottle up and snapped the lid open. ”Turn around.” Feeling a fluttering feeling in his stomach Alec turned around, and immediately those experienced hands were on his back. They squeezed, massaged, or just trailed nonsense letters and figured onto his pale skin. Slowly they slid lower until they held his hips, and Alec let out a shuddering breath. He could see colors behind his closed lids, and soon he had to reach out to lean against the wall, earning a soft chuckle from behind him. Soon Magnus' hands reached for his shoulder to turn him around into a kiss. Closing his eyes Alec focused on kissing Magnus with all he had, just like Magnus kissed him. When a hand began to trail his skin up his side he opened his eyes to look into Magnus. His brown eyes were gone, left were the cat eyes Alec loved so much. He had touched Magnus’ face, seeing all of the warlock’s anxiety wash away the moment he said they were beautiful. So he did that again. Raising a hand to hold Magnus’ face he smiled and caressed his cheek with his thumb. ”You’re beautiful.”

Smiling Magnus raised a hand to gently hold Alec’s wrist, and the warmth sent chills down Alec’s spine. Kissing him again Magnus’ hands went up to Alec’s shoulders, wrapping them around the shadowhunter. Alec’s hands trailed lower until they reached Magnus’ hips, and with a deep breath, and a prayer, he trailed them lower. Shyly feeling the soft skin beneath the hip he heard Magnus’ shuddering breath in his ear, which only encouraged him. Gripping Magnus ass cheeks he easily lifted him and pressed him up against the cold tile wall. Shocked by his own actions he looked up at Magnus’, who looked rather amused underneath the obvious feeling of lust.

”My dear Alexander, I might have underestimated your strength.” He said with an amused smile.

Kissing him Alec’s wet hands slipped, and Magnus landed hard on his feet. Chuckling the warlock kissed him back, arms still wrapped around his neck. ”Never mind.” He breathed between kisses, making Alec chuckle softly. Kissing him again he pressed up against Magnus, pressing their stomachs and sharp hipbones together. He could feel Magnus’ hands holding his own ass cheeks, and felt a spark grow in his stomach. Growling quietly his hands went up to Magnus' hair, holding it in two big handfuls. This seemed to finally snap Magnus last piece of self-control. Spreading Alec’s ass cheeks he pressed a finger in, making Alec break the kiss to gasp softly.

”You alright?” Magnus whispered. The answer he got was another kiss, Alec’s hand lowering to hold the back of his neck. The other one was in his wet hair, tugging his head back so he could reach the neck. Kissing down Magnus’ neck Alec truly enjoyed the soft gasps and moans from the man he had pressed against the wall. Normally he was the shy and self-conscious one, and he had no idea where this new aggressive side came from, and neither did he care. He kissed higher until he was right next to Magnus’ ear until he took the earlobe in his mouth to kiss it. 

”Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Magnus breathed in his ear, and Alec sucked hard on his earlobe, leaving it slightly pink. Looking up he pecked his lips before he smiled innocently. ”Sure.”  
Magnus watched him for a moment, almost wonderstruck before she snapped back to reality.

Turning the water off Magnus took Alec’s wrist to pull Alec with him through the rooms, leaving wet footprints off the floor. Alec couldn't help to watch Magnus well-formed ass as he moved in front of him, and couldn't help but wonder how he deserved this. He had broken Magnus’ heart twice, and still, the warlock wanted him. 

Turning in the doorway to the bedroom Magnus kissed him again, and Alec gently pushed him backward. As the back of Magnus’ knees hit the bed he tossed Magnus on it, before crawling between his legs. His hands moved down, and he scooped one arm under Magnus’ back as his other went back to prepare himself. Sliding one finger in was no problem since Magnus already had started. Sliding two fingers in he bit his lip, letting his eyes slid shut. Letting out a shuddering breath he felt a hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. Suddenly, when Magnus looked at him like that, he felt very nervous. He was sure Magnus saw it because he smiled. 

”Want me to take over?”

Wordlessly Alec nodded, and Magnus smoothly flipped them over. Kissing him deeply he held his cheeks before his hand moved down to continue what Alec has started. Circling slowly he eventually pressed in two fingers, enjoying the way Alec clenched around him. Then he became aware once more of how close they were, bodies tangled together, and his self-control one more shifted. Biting Alec’s lip slightly he pressed three fingers in, feeling Alec choke on a breath before he shuddering let it out. ”Want me to stop?” Magnus asked with the last flicker of control. Alec watched him, eyes wide and lips parted as he panted softly. ”No.” 

”Want me to be gentle?” Magnus breathed as he leaned over Alec, pressing their foreheads and noses together. One of his hands went up to hold both Alec’s hands against the pillow in a tight grip, showing how he was losing control. Still, Alec shook his head, his lust clouding his fear. Kissing him Magnus parted his lips to press his tongue into Alec’s mouth, and soon their kiss was sloppier and messier than ever. Removing his fingers his hands went to grab Alec’s thighs, spreading them a little more. Gripping Alec’s shoulder to steady himself he slowly pushed in, a piece of him aware of how Alec’s fists clutched in his grip, and how his back arched with a groan. The more he pushed in, the more Alec’s breath increased. When he was all the way in he stopped for a moment, despite his brains screams for him to move. Looking down into Alec’s bright blue eyes he quietly asked the question. Alec nodded and pressed his feet into the mattress. 

”Still want me to be gentle?”

”Heck no.” Alec breathed. 

”Just checking.” Magnus grinned before he leaned over Alec. Letting his wrists go Alec wrapped them around his shoulders, as Magnus was digging his elbows in the pillows. When he began to move it was intense, and Alec groaned quietly. Not intending to slow until Alec told him to Magnus began to move his hips a bit faster, loving how the long legs wrapped around him. Kissing Alec deeply he gave a hard thrust, making Alec’s hips move off the bed. Swallowing Alec’s sounds he let a hand travel down to grab Alec’s length, and stroke it in time with his thrusts.

”Magnus.” Alec broke the kiss to whimper, his fingers now digging into Magnus' hips. ”I’m gonna…oh god..”

The trusts were now hard enough to make the bed pound against the wall, and make their skin slap together. Letting out a moan Magnus gripped Alec’s thighs, holding them hard as he pounded into him as hard as he could. Finally, he gave one last thrust before he pulled out to stroke himself before he spilled his seed all over Alec’s stomach. Leaning down he took Alec’s length deep down his throat, not even bothering to stop in between. Alec gasped and grasped at Magnus' hair, not even getting a second to react before he was pushed over the edge. He pulled at Magnus' hair as his stomach exploded, and his hips jerked off the bed. Holding them down Magnus swallowed it all before he let Alec’s cock go with a soft pop. 

Looking up he saw Alec watching him, and grinning he crawled up to lay on top of him again.   
”I have to say, Alec, you never sees to amaze me.”

”Good ways I hope.” Alec grinned before he accepted the kiss he was given. Leaning back he looked up at Magnus again, to see that his cat eyes were still there. He remembered when Magnus had said ’Sometimes I lose control’ like he was ashamed it. Like it was a bad thing.

”I like it when you lose control.” He said, almost dreamingly, and saw Magnus' eyes softened as he rose a hand to cup Alec’s cheek. ”Oh, Alec.”

Kissing him again Magnus laid down beside him. He was prepared to be the big spoon and was surprised when Alec pulled him close. Laying down his head on Alec’s chest he had to admit though, that the way Alec’s arm wrapped around his back, it was amazing. 

”I love you.” Alec suddenly said, and Magnus lifted his chin a little to look up at him with a soft smile. ”I love you too.”

Looking down Alec smiled before he turned to the side to snuggle into Magnus embrace. Smiling Magnus enjoyed being the big spoon again, and wrapped his arms around Alec’s back. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other’s embrace.


End file.
